<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Remedy by Siriusstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448227">The Remedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff'>Siriusstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [381]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Nemeton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/27/20: "path, blood, speed"</p>
<p>Theme Week: supernatural</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [381]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Remedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/27/20: "path, blood, speed"</p>
<p>Theme Week: supernatural</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Nemeton’s stump remained undecayed years after its trunk had been cut down and burned. Untouched by fungus or termites, the seemingly dead tree still lured unheard of, horrifying creatures to Beacon Hills the way the scent of blood draws hungry predators.</p>
<p>After slashing through the briar-choked path to it, Stiles took Derek by the hand.</p>
<p>“There’s got to be some way to speed up the decomposition process,” he said.</p>
<p>Derek just shrugged.</p>
<p>Then, “<em>Love conquers all!</em>” Stiles declared. “We should make love on this stump come next new moon!”</p>
<p>The idea sounded insane and very dangerous. Derek felt intrigued.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>